


The Finest Fabric

by NB_Cecil



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chevalier is a caring Top, Kink, M/M, Monchevy smut, Restraint, Sensation Play, Top!Chevalier, Whipping, end-of-scene into aftercare, sub!Philippe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: The Chevailer's taste in fine fabrics extends to the bedroom.





	The Finest Fabric

The Chevalier steps back, whip dropping from his hand with a soft  _thud_ onto the rug. He takes a moment to admire his lover, silhouetted by the bright afternoon sun shining through the thin drapes, blindfolded, hands clasped above his head, bound at the wrists and tied to the curtain pole, the taught rope pulling him up on his tiptoes. He reaches forward to gather the Prince's hair in one hand and plants a light kiss on his neck as he pulls the long hair over the front of Philippe's shoulder, exposing the extent of the reddening welts on the man's back. He reaches up to untie a knot, slackening but not releasing the rope above the Prince. Philippe sighs as he lowers himself onto the flats of his feet, fingers flexing to relieve some of the ache of sustained restraint.

Keeping one hand in contact with his lover's elbow, the Chevalier leans toward the nearby chaise lounge where various samples acquired that morning at the palace fabric market are laid out. He takes a piece of velvet and returns his attention to his lover.

Standing behind Monsieur, careful to avoid contact with the fresh welts, the Chevalier takes Philippe's chin gently in his left hand, raising the soft fabric to the man's cheek with his right. Philippe smiles into the alternating smooth and rough caress as the Chevalier strokes the fabric slowly up and down his cheek, lips close to the Prince's ear, muttering soothingly about how he's  _done so well taking all those lashes_.

Once Philippe's breathing has slowed to a deep, steady rhythm the Chevalier carefully unties him, kissing the grooves left by the rope at his wrists and massaging the blood back into his hands and arms, before leading him, still blindfolded, to a chair. With Philippe seated astride it, back to the light, the Chevalier crouches to examine the welts. They will need ointment, but that can wait. He stretches the velvet sample over his index and middle fingers, bunching the rest of the fabric between his palm and remaining fingers.

Philippe starts as velvet-covered fingers make contact with his tender flesh. The Chevalier holds still until the whimpering dies down, then very slowly strokes the rough pile down the length of his lover's back, avoiding the few places where the whip grazed deep into the skin.

The twitches and gasps subside under the steady rhythm of the Chevalier's methodical stroking, top-to-bottom, slow, just firm enough to intensify the deep throbbing pain as it passes over each welt. The Prince's hair falls over his face as he rests his forehead against the chair back, his breathing slowing again. The Chevalier lets him drift for a while, concentrating on the long drag of the velvet over the raised welts and the steady in-out of his lover's breathing, finding a calm centre of his own in the intense focus and repetition.

Eventually he lays the fabric aside and moves quietly round to the back of the chair. He kneels and gently lifts Philippe's chin so their faces are level, placing a hand on the knot of the blindfold.

"Are you ready for me to take this off?" He murmurs.

A slight nod and the Chevalier removes the blindfold, brushing a thumb tenderly over the Prince's cheek. Philippe draws breath to speak, but only manages a string of nonsensical syllables.

"Take your time." The Chevalier grins as he rises to rummage for ointment in the small wooden chest beside the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't re-watched episodes to check, but this is set after the fabric market which was a cover for selling powders in the palace at some point in S2. Uncharacteristicly, the Chevalier remains sober for the scene because even the most hedonistic Top needs to be responsible when wielding a whip. I did a cursory amount of research and found that silk velvet was the most opulent fabric in C17th Europe.


End file.
